A New Life
by sandiego96
Summary: Percy finds Annabeth cheating on him so what happens, the gods offer him a new life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, if you spot something wrong or something that could be improved review, I may rewrite this story in the future. **

**I Do not own Pjo Rick Riordan does.**

**Ch1. A chance at a new life**

Percy POV

Riding in the elevator up to Olympus, the gods wanted to see me for some reason, lousy timing, I'm not in the best mood at the moment, you see Chiron asked to go help Grover escort two twin ten year old boys of Hermes to camp, I was willing to help out it, would take a whole lot of time though, they were in Seattle.

I asked my girlfriend Annabeth if she wanted to come, she said she had to finish up construction on Olympus, so I ended up going by myself, getting the twins to camp safely was a success, only when I got back I was in for a big surprise.

_**Flashback**_

_Me, Grover and the twins Andrew and William were just coming over the hill to Camp half-blood, the boys staring in wonder at pelius who just looked back seeing if they were any threat, deciding they weren't wrapped around Thalia's tree and went back to sleep._

"_Man, that bull guy was so cool," said Andrew_

"_You weren't the one that got knocked into a tree by him," mumbled William while rubbing his sprained arm._

"_Ah, quit being such a baby, Will"_

"_Shut it Andy."_

"_Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a girl."_

_Grover decided it was time to break up the brotherly love. "Okay guys lets go down to the big house I'll introduce you to Chiron and Mr.D, see ya Perce," "see ya G-man." Can't say I was sad to say bye to the twins, three weeks stuck with chatty twin boys that fight every twenty seconds, now that I'm back I can spend some time with Annabeth. I went down to the Athena cabin she wasn't there Malcolm told she took a walk down to Zeus fist, walked through the woods to Zeus fist finally saw Annabeth and some other guy and they were… no she wouldn't do that to me! Annabeth was kissing another guy, he looked like one of the Apollo kids, I stepped out into the open full of rage, took about twenty seconds before she saw me._

"_Percy its not what it looks like," she said_

"_That's the best she can say," I thought to myself_

"_Then what is it Annabeth," I shouted _

_I-Its just t-that I was lonely while y-you were gone and Mark-_

_What kissed you every time you were lonely, I shouted _

_She was on the verge of Tears now and then I said something I thought I would never say. "Were done!"_

_**flashback over**_

I was depressed for a week until Chiron said the gods wanted to see me. The elevator finally dinged open, I walked through Olympus not paying attention until I realized I was at the throne room, all the gods and goddesses turned to me, I bowed to Zeus he told me to rise.

Perseus Jackson we aware that yours ties to the mortal world have been severed so we offer once again to you godhood.

To say I was stunned would be an understatement, I looked up at him and asked why offer again.

"Well you used our first offer to help other showing selflessness and as I said before your mortal ties have been severed, so do accept our offer."

I already knew the answer, "yes" I said.

Then all of a sudden he blasted me with his master bolt and I blacked out.

**So what da ya think**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two coming up, in this chapter we find out what Percy is the god of, alright here we go.**

Percy POV

I woke up for what felt like seconds after I got zapped, what the Hades was that for anyway, with the way I feel right now, not a good idea to zap me and let me live. I looked around the room I was in, it looked similar to my cabin at camp, I looked over and saw my dad sitting in the corner.

"How do you feel percy" he asked.

"Like tearing Zeus's head off" I replied.

He chuckled at that. "Thought it best not to tell how you would be turned into a god" he said

I looked at him, he seemed hesitant to look me in the eye, I wonder why? "So what did Zeus make me the god of" I asked.

"Zeus doesn't decide that, the Fates do".

"So what they make me the god of" I asked curiously.

"Well you're the god of heroes, weapons, soldiers and the senses, turns out your more powerful as a god then we thought you would be".

"How do you know" I asked.

"Apollo said if your out for a month or more, you would be more powerful then any minor god and rival that of the Olympians.

I was shocked, I thought would just end up serving my dad in his domain…wait his domain he didn't say anything about having powers in his domain.

"Dad, did I lose my powers over the sea" I asked. He nodded.

"How" I asked.

"When a demigod becomes a god they lose their powers over their parents domain, unless their domain is similar to it, don't worry same thing happened to Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis not a big deal, another thing is when you become a god things about you change depending on your domain, your features basically, you still have the same hair, but…why don't you look for yourself". He gestured to a full body mirror, I got out of bed and walked over, I practically gasped at what I saw, my hair wasn't shaggy it looked liked I could get it into one style, I seemed to have lost my tan, I almost looked pale white, but what really scared me were my eyes, the weren't sea green anymore, they were a menacing dark yellow that radiated with power.

I looked over at Poseidon, again he seemed hesitant to look me in the eye, "how long was I out" I asked.

"Six weeks" he replied. "Zeus decided to put you on the council, he thinks that with thirteen Olympians there would never be a tie when they had to vote on something". Poseidon got up and was about to leave before he said "oh and your palace was completed two weeks ago, good thing you were out for as long as you were you didn't have to see Annabeth, she seemed upset that you became a god, when your ready come down to the thrown room and I'll show you your palace, I think you'll like it" with that he walked out.

"Annabeth" I said her name with hatred, all of sudden I felt like tearing the room to pieces, but then the urge was gone as quickly as it came. I looked around the room, it looked like someone did tear it to pieces, the bed was snapped in half, the wardrobe and dresser were ripped apart and it looked like somebody was trying to blow a hole in the wall with their fist.

"Did I do this" I said to myself.

**Now you know what Percy is god of, next chapter will be about his palace, powers and responsibilities.**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to say I don't own PJO in ch 2, so I don't own anything in ch 2 or in this chapter, enjoy.**

Percy POV

I decided to leave the destroyed room as a matter for later and go see my palace with my dad, I walked down to the throne room. On my way down to the throne room I took notice to the fact that I could hear the other gods conversations even though they were almost out of sight and either Aphrodite put to much perfume on or I could smell her from the other side of Olympus, guess it must be the whole god of senses thing kicking in. I arrived in the throne room to see my father and Zeus in human size talking. I walked up to them bowed to Zeus. "Welcome to the Olympian council lord Perseus" he said. "Thank you lord Zeus" I replied. "Ready to see your palace Percy" my father said. I nodded, I bowed to Zeus and we left.

"Zeus and I were discussing the duties you'll have" my father said.

"What are they".

"well in a year or so you'll be replacing Dionysus at camp half-blood being the god of heroes". I was a little upset at that, going back to camp meant that I would see Annabeth almost every day, but I didn't complain about it, he did say I would go in a year, maybe Ill get lucky and she get killed by a monster then.

"What else" I asked.

"well you can watch over and assist heroes more then any other god can, and you can watch over the mortal soldiers around the world and guide them in the making of weapons.

"what about the senses".

"We don't know about that one, only time can tell I suppose".

I decided to ask him about what happened in my room earlier. "Hey dad, what happens when a god get angry"? "Usually their domain reflects their mood". That only raised more questions, if their domain reflects their mood then how could I have destroyed my room without knowing it? We arrived at my palace, it looked like a medieval fortress, it was huge at least five stories high. " Ill let look around, I need to get back to Atlantis" said my father as he dissolved into sea breeze. I walked into my palace, it was even more amazing on the inside, I hate to admit it but Annabeth did a good job, the walls hung with pictures of heroes and soldiers across every era in history, every room was bigger then a regular sized house, the living room had the biggest flat screen Id ever seen, I walked into my bedroom which was also huge, walked over to the wardrobe and saw it was filled with sea green t-shirts and other clothes I usually wore, but for some reason I didn't want to wear any of my old clothes, so I tried a trick I've seen Dionysus use before and turn them into something else and it worked all my old clothes turned into pitch black cloaks and robes(AN: think of the Sith cloaks from Star Wars) I put one on put the hood up and started to walk, I past a mirror and saw with the hood up it casted a shadow over my face making my dark yellow eyes seem to glow more, I walked to the back of my palace and looked outside and saw a huge yard at least the same size as camp their was a sword fighting arena and what looked like a hangar to an airbase, I walked over to the hangar and when I got inside I realized it was bigger on the inside then it was on the out but that wasn't what impressed me, in side their was every weapon ever created, sorted by which era it came from, sword, spears, crossbows, machine guns, rocket launchers, even tanks and airplanes, any weapon used in a war was in here. I decided to go down to the sword arena and spar a bit, I hacked and slashed at practice dummies and having absolutely no fun at all the dummies didn't attack back, I didn't feel like interacting with anybody so asking somebody else to spar with was a no. As if my wish was granted these things started to materialize in front of me, I realized they were people wearing silver looking armor with black leather underneath and a reflective black visor cover their face showing no emotion, (AN: go to my page and look at my avatar if you wanna get a better image of what they look like) their was at least a dozen of them, they all had a weapon, some had swords and shields others crossbows and some had spears.

"Um hi" I said

They didn't reply, instead they just got on one knee and bowed.

"Not to be rude but who are you" I asked

One got up and walk over to me and said " We are drones at your command my lord, we take orders from no one but you, the commander of all soldiers. I realized this was god of soldiers thing, I must be able to create my own soldiers with a mere thought.

"So you're my soldiers"

"No my lord we are drones, we have no souls, we simply turn to dust when defeated, but it is no loss, you can create replacements and more, and real soldiers can think for themselves, we need a commander or an objective otherwise we are practically useless, but we can not be swayed like other soldiers we follow your orders and only yours my lord". I guess their was no such thing as the perfect soldier, but Ill work on that later.

"What are your orders my lord".

"We fight, all of you against me".

"As you wish my lord"

They stood up and slowly surrounded me, I pulled out riptide, I wasn't sure if I still had the curse of Achilles when I became a god, but to late now, the first drone to make a move was one of the five drones with crossbows, he fired repeatedly, he didn't need to reload and it fired with speed equivalent to a machine gun. As the first bolt left the crossbow, I felt something that wasn't demigod ADHD, it was like a tiny voice in the back of my head telling me what to do, and the next thing I knew I was deflecting the bolts with my sword, then a drone with a spear charged me, when he was close enough I knocked off the spear head with my sword picked him up by the neck and used him as a shield to the bolts after he was hit several times he turned to dust in my hand, I charged at the drone firing at me, deflecting bolts while I charged the drone stood his ground, when I was close enough I cut the crossbow in half and beheaded him in the same second, an alarm blared in my head, I quickly turned around to see two drones with swords coming down on me, I did something that felt right, I made a shoving motion with my hand and they went flying across the arena hitting the wall so hard they turned to dust. Okay now I really want to know what's going on, but it would have to wait because the remaining drones were following my orders and attacking, so I attacked to. In six to seven minutes all the drones were turned to dust. I still had question on my reflex ability I just used and the shoving thing I did to those two drones, but I had no idea who to ask, then an idea struck me, I summoned a drone he was armed with a Thomas sub machine gun.

"What is your command my lord"

"I have some questions for you, where did those reflexes I used in my fight come from".

"That is your sixth sense my lord, it warns you of danger and how to avoid or destroy it.

That makes sense I thought I am the god of senses, I guess that means all the senses even the ones that humans lost thousands of years ago.

"Okay, then what was that shoving thing I did to those two drones, I didn't even touch them".

"That is another ability your sixth sense gives you my lord, it makes your mind more powerful, giving you mind over matter abilities, allowing to control and manipulate things and people".

"Is this ability connected to my emotions"

"Yes sir"

That would explain what happened to my room earlier, I was angry so I lashed out with my mind over matter thing and destroyed any thing close enough.

"Alright thank you, you can go now".

"I cannot go unless I am defeated in battle"

"Oh, alright then" I said. Half a second later I slashed the drone across the chest turning him to dust.

"I better keep my new found abilities to myself for a while" I said to myself as walked back to my palace.

**Did you like it, did you see something wrong, did see something that could be improved or do you have an idea for future chapters. Then review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I read the reviews and yes I have given Percy an Anakin/Lord Vader attitude but not completely like them, he wont kill somebody if they fail, and one more thing do you guys think Percy should have demigod kids.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Third POV

The summer months went by in a drag for Percy, everyone was surprised at his change in attitude, he commonly wears a black cloak with the hood up, which only made his eyes more menacing. Poseidon hated Athena even more because he blames her daughter for making his son so distant and menacing, not fun loving, care free kid every one used to know, Athena had a good idea why Percy became this way, not only was it her daughters fault but it was his domain as the god of soldiers. If he had an army (which he does but no one knows and the drones are unaffected by his appearance), his soldiers wouldn't question his orders because of appearance, mainly the eyes though , and it would inspire fear in his enemies even the best warriors can be brought down by fear. Ares was upset that there are now three gods in the war area and to make it worse one beat him in a fight when he was twelve, that made him mad, he was determined to prove he was stronger then Percy and intended to do so in front of the council at the winter solstice in a few weeks time. Percy honestly didn't care what every one was talking about, he spent most of his time in his palace, having sorted his symbol of power which is riptide and his sacred animal which is the Pegasi with Zeus. He had a stable built by his sword arena where Blackjack and some of his buddies stayed, Percy didn't try to stop the Pegasi from calling him lord, he actually liked it now. He trained with his drones and his matter abilities, he even managed to materialize a couple of tanks manned by his drones and Percy practiced enough with his matter abilities that he could make his drones explode into dust with a wave of his hand, but Percy began to realize that should another war break out the drones would be useful but he needed some extra hands to lead his drones, in the second titan war Kronos and his army were walking around the country freely, nothing stopping them, the demigods at camp half-blood were to few to do anything major and Percy was not going to give command of his drones to any campers or other gods if another war came up, no he needed trusted leaders and his answer lied with mortal soldiers, over the months he spent on Olympus he began to take notice to some mortals that seemed to have a weaker version of the sixth sense, they see danger a split second before it happens and react, they cut it close but they survive. Percy was sure he could unlock the entire sixth sense, they might even have the mind over matter abilities he does, his own group like Artemis's hunter, although he had a feeling she wouldn't be happy about that, he would show Zeus his powers and tell him his idea after the winter solstice, he had a feeling something was going to happen on the solstice and somehow new Ares would be the reason for it.

Percy POV

Percy sat on his throne in between his father and Hermes, wearing his now usual black cloak, with his hood up his eyes almost seemed reptilian, minus the narrow slits for pupils, Zeus just droned on about recent events and future events like me taking over camp half-blood in a year, which Dionysus seemed happy about but he was still on drinking probation for fifty years. I felt Ares glare on me almost the whole time during the meeting. When Zeus asked if there was anything else we needed to discuss, that's when Ares spoke up.

"Yeah why is little punk on the council".

"I've told you Ares his powers rival that of us" replied Zeus.

"Powers, what powers the punk has shown nothing from his domain, he couldn't beat any of us in battle".

I smiled at that, maybe its time to show every one what I can do. "Would you like to prove it Ares" I asked, he looked over at me as if I was crazy. "What are talking about punk". I wasn't fond of him calling me punk, I've been spending most of my time on Olympus with drones and Pegasi and they all referred to me as lord, the least he could is call me by my name. " I'm talking about single combat right here right now" I said, he smiled at thinking that he was going to win. We both got down from our thrones, Ares pulled out a large two handed sword, I pulled out Riptide which looked like a toothpick compared to the sword Ares had. He was the first one to make a move, he put his sword over his head and charged, ready to bring his sword down on with all his might, what did he think he I was just going to stand still, he brought the sword down on me, but I easily sidestepped and slashed him across his side, he fell down to his knees clutching his side while I was now behind him, I turned Riptide into a crossbow and shot five bolts at him. Your probably wondering when I could turn Riptide into another weapon, turns out being the god of weapons allows me to turn my symbol of power into any weapon I choose. Ares now had five bolts sticking out of his back, he got up and turned around and said " you'll pay for that punk". I decided it was time to reveal my powers, I raised my hand and mentally grabbed his sword with my matter ability, his sword visibly struggled to get out of his hand he tried to hold on but it escaped and came to me, I caught it in my hand, another cool thing about mind over matter abilities, your stronger then you physically appear, so I could hold his huge two handed sword in one hand with ease. Everyone stared wide eyed at what I just did, I turned riptide back into a sword now I had two swords and Ares was unarmed and in about five seconds he was about to be outnumbered.

"How did you do that punk"

I ignored him and materialized six drones all armed with M-1 Grand rifles, ready to fire if I give them the order.

"Say you'll surrender Ares and I'll call them off" I said.

"WHAT, your crazy if you think I'll surrender to you"

"I'll give you five seconds to surrender, otherwise you'll end up with bullets in your head"

"I'll never surrender to you"

"Five…four…three … two…on-

"ALRIGHT, FINE I SURRENDER".

" Now was that so hard"

I sent a mental command to the drones to lower their weapons, everyone was staring at me and the drones with shocked expressions.

"Everyone out" shouted Zeus

Every flashed out except me, Zeus and Poseidon.

" I said everyone".

" He's my son I have a Right to stay".

Zeus reluctantly Let Poseidon stay.

"Now Perseus, what was and what are those things. I told them everything I know about my powers with the senses and the drones.

"Well I see no problem with this, it could be useful to us in future conflicts" said Poseidon

I smiled at him, but Zeus always has to point out the negatives. "Are you insane he could raise an army of millions and take over. I decided I should reassure Zeus that I have no intentions of taking over.

"Lord Zeus if it makes you feel better I swear by the river Styx I will not betray you". Thunder rumbled in the distance the deal was made. That seemed to reassure him.

"Very well, is there anything else we should know about". they both eyed me curiously, Decided I should tell them about my idea with the mortal soldiers that seem to have a weaker version of the sixth sense. After I was done explaining, Zeus seemed to be thinking hard about.

"I suppose we could give it a try, find ten of these soldiers and train them in their abilities". I thanked him. "I'll need to set up a place to train them first" I said.

"I think I can help with that, meet me at Montauk beach in two hours" my father said as he flashed out.

I bowed to Zeus and headed for Montauk wondering what my dad was up to.

**Everything will be answered in the next chapter**

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I read your reviews, thank you. Now I'm not sure about turning this into a romance with Percy and another immortal with mortal women to have demigod children yes mainly because I can skip with Percy having affairs with women and go right to his kids POV. But Percy is otherwise gonna be a loner, I am not good at writing romance but I could change my mind later on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy POV

I took the elevator down to ground floor, wearing matrix style clothing and sunglasses to hide my yellow eyes, the clothes were casual enough and suited my need to wear dark clothes although I missed the hood from my cloak. I took a cab to Montauk, I wasn't big on flashing everywhere I wanted to go. I arrived at Montauk half an hour later, my dad should be here in a few minutes, I just stood on the beach looking out over the sea. I wonder what camp will be like when I return as a god, I wonder if I have my own cabin and I wonder what my dad wants me to see. About ten minutes later my dad showed up.

"Ready" he asked.

"For what" I asked.

"Grab hold of my arm and I'll show you" he replied

I did as he said and we immediately flashed, we came what looked like an island and we were standing outside side massive walls at least a hundred feet high, in front of us was a massive metal gate to enter through the walls, Poseidon waved his hand and the gate slowly opened, he motioned me to follow him, as I got closer to the walls I noticed small narrow slits on the walls indicating that the walls were hollow for archers to shoot at invaders, when we were through the gate I was amazed at what I saw, it was basically a huge modern day military base mixed in with a medieval castle, from what I could see it was divided into sections there was an archery range( and even though I'm the god of weapons I'm still no good at archery but I can substitute with crossbows and firearms)an armory, a training yard, an airfield filled with helicopters and planes and next to that was a yard filled with tanks and other land vehicles and in the center of it all was a huge medieval keep.

"What is this place" I asked still staring in amazement.

" Well, its basically an island half as long as long island" replied my father.

"I can see that, what I meant was this" I said gesturing to the fortress around us.

"Ah, this is a place I like to call the Citadel, a place where you can train you troops, it's about eight miles of the coast of New York and it's heavily veiled by magic so no one can find it unless they've already seen it". Poseidon explained. "By the way do you have a name for your group that your forming"

"Uh no, I hadn't thought about that"

"Well, it is your group, and they have a Knights of the round table thing, so why not the Knights of Persues" he suggested.

Knights of Persues, I thought to myself, had a nice ring to it.

"Yeah that's a good name for them, thanks dad".

"No problem, now I need to get going, I suggest you garrison this place with your drones and then go start recruiting" he said before he flashed out. I materialized over two thousand drones for this place to be fully garrisoned, I still wondered how my dad got this place but decided not to complain about it, the fact that nobody can find it would make it easier to keep the Knights a secret, for a while at least. So after I materialized the drones and armed them with al sorts of weapons I set out to start recruiting members for the Knights of Persues.

**One year later still Percy POV, At the Citadel**

I was walking through the training yard, seeing how the Knights were with there five on one training session, one Knight versus five drones all armed with melee weapons, I only had ten knights all a year in their training, I estimated it would take five years for them to completely master their sixth sense and their mind of matter abilities, the good thing about the Knights is that their all battle hardened soldiers most of them in their early twenties, I watched as they tore the drones apart, in minutes they were done and they sheathed their swords, the sword was their primary weapon, but attached to both their wrists were gauntlets that had two blades to use as a secondary weapon, the gauntlets also served as communication devices to me, themselves and the Citadel communication tower, they were also allowed to carry one small projectile weapon of choice and they all chose the same thing, a pistol and they wore dark cloaks basically everything they wore was black from their combat boots to their gloves the same thing I commonly wore, to blend into the shadows and they wear skull like helmets with narrow slits for the eyes cover their whole face, although with the hood from there cloak up the helmets looked like masks, but they still did what I wanted them to do, hide their face of any emotion. A couple of things were bothering me though, one I was going to take over as director at camp half-blood and I was afraid to see Annabeth and two the knights have been locked up in the Citadel for almost a year, they wanted to go out and fight real monsters, but they couldn't cause they were still a secret, mainly from Artemis cause she wouldn't like another immortal group like hers around, aside from the immortality unless they fall in battle, the Knights are nothing like the hunters, Artemis recruits only females, I recruit males and females, Artemis treats her hunters like sisters, I treat my Knights like the soldiers they are, Artemis formed her group to have fun, I formed mine to help protect Olympus, Artemis's group were just hunters, mine are hunters, warriors, assassins and spies, there are many differences between her hunters and my knights, they are nothing alike.

"Sir" called one of the knights

"Yes Brandon, what is it"

"Is something wrong sir, you seem a little distracted".

"I'm taking over as director of that camp for demigods I told you about, so I won't be coming to check on you guys that often anymore, probably only once a week, so I'm going to leave you in charge, understood.

"Yes sir"

Brandon was the best knight I had out of the ten, and he was sort of the unofficial leader of the group when I wasn't here.

"And sir"

"Yes"

"I should tell you that some of the knights are getting restless, they want to go out and fight real monsters, their bored with the drones and I think they might try something stupid later on".

"I understand your concern, but as you know they can not leave, the drones won't let them, unless they have my permission or until they complete their training, and who do you think is going to try something stupid".

"I think its Tristan, Hunter, Michael, Sarah and Alexis". It made why they would want to sneak out, they were the top soldiers in their units when I recruited them, they had all proven themselves to their commanders, and I suppose since I am their new commander, they probably want to proves themselves to me.

"Watch them, keep them out of trouble".

"Yes sir. So what are things like at camp half-blood."

"Different more relaxed, the previous director was a lazy fat bum, who was there only as a punishment, thankfully the activities director, Chiron has managed to keep things going smoothly".

"Well once you take over, they'll be fighting like they never fought before".

"That's what I'm there for, speaking of which I better get going, there expecting me in half an hour, I better go get ready" with that I walked towards the keep to gather my things and Brandon went back to training. I was excited to go back to camp after a year, although I didn't show it, I hardly show any emotion now a days, but I was happy because my father informed me that Annabeth had joined the hunters, so she wouldn't be at camp as often and she would live long enough to see the little surprise I had for her and she deserves it after she broke my heart the way she did.

Annabeth POV

Pain and regret is all I feel now for what I did to Percy. The pain only grew when I found out he became a god. I didn't know what to say to him after he saw me and Mark, and now it was to late, I would never get him back, so now all I feel is pain and regret, even after I joined the hunters.

**Annabeth joined the hunters, Percy is doing well with his knights, but what is this surprise Percy has for Annabeth. You'll have to wait until that chapter comes, so check in every so often, and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright some people want me to turn this into a romance, that's not what this story was supposed to be, Percy was supposed to be a loner, plus I'm no good at writing romance, but I will give the romance a try, if it sucks don't blame. Tell me who you want Percy to end up with in your reviews, if anybody, I repeat ANYBODY wants to give me ideas for the romance or the rest of the story, don't hesitate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy POV

I got all my things around, told the rest of the knights I would only check on them once a week and told them not to do anything stupid while I was gone and left for camp half-blood. I arrived at the base of half-blood hill, it felt good to be in a familiar place, but again I didn't show it, I walked up the hill, to see Pelius looking at me, I wonder if he remembers me, I mean I look a lot different, while I'm wearing my dark cloak and robes and I suppose my dark yellow eyes wouldn't help anyone recognize me, but when you get a new life you get new looks. When I got to the bottom, I looked around camp, it looked the same, except I noticed a new cabin, it looked like an army barracks you would find at a boot camp, I was about to go take a look at it, but then Chiron galloped up to me.

"Lord Persues, it's an honor to have you here". For some reason I didn't like my old mentor calling me lord.

"Chiron you can just Persues, you were my teacher after all". He smiled at that, but then he saw my eyes and was reluctant to continue to look me in the eye, this gave me a quick pang of sadness, I had been spending so much time with the knights, they always looked me in the eye when they spoke to me, they were trained to look their commanders in the eye when they spoke to them.

"So Chiron is that my cabin over their" I already knew it was, I told Hermes who told Annabeth how I wanted it, but I was trying to lift the tension.

"Yes it is, would you like to have a look around" He asked

I nodded and said "I'll meet you at the big house later on". He nodded and trotted away and I walked over to my cabin. I walked in to my cabin and saw neat row of bed, with the trunk at the foot of each bed. At the very end of the cabin there was a door to a back room, I walked down there to make sure the gifts I sent for any future demigod children of mine had arrived, I opened the door and was happy to see to see the three inch long metal cylinders and rings lined on the walls of the room like weapons in an armory. The cylinders are enchanted to turn into any known weapon(or pair of weapons like a sword and shield) the wielder can think of aside from bows and arrows, and the rings would encase the wearer in armor exactly like the drones except there armor would be red instead of silver, I had these produced by the drones in the Citadel factories. The drones have many more uses then just fighting, they can also work equipment, the communications post is run by the drones, the infirmary is manned by the drones and the factories are worked by the drones. I walked out of my cabin and was about to head to the big house when I heard the familiar voice of Clarisse La Rue.

" Hey, who the heck is this gothic loser" she shouted, I've barley been here an hour and she's already annoyed me, I made sure the hood of my cloak covered my eyes and most of my upper face before I turned around to face her.

" Hello Clarisse, its been a while" I said

"I don't remember meeting some gothic freak like you" she replied, I frowned at that last statement, you know, when you've been living with knights and drones that refer to you as 'my lord' or 'sir', well for some reason you don't like being called a gothic freak.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend, and your new camp director" I said as I pulled down my hood, she visibly flinched when she saw my eyes.

"Percy I didn't know it was you-"

" First of all, you will call me 'lord Persues' or 'sir' is that understood" she nodded, " good, now get out of my sight", I swear she could of outrun a horse at the speed she was going. I went down to the big house to see Chiron in wheel chair form already their, he motioned for me to enter the big house, we both sat down at the table, and discussed recent events like how I would help train campers in melee combat, while Chiron would teach ranged combat, I also told him that would I would need to leave once a week for personal reasons.

"So Perseus, can we expect any children in the future from you." I smiled mentally. " I wouldn't guarantee it" I replied. He nodded. "Well, I think we should go introduce the campers to their new camp director" he said. I nodded and we headed for the dining pavilion.

**Four years later, Percy POV**

Four years went by uneventful, aside from the knights progress, nothing major has happened. Although the knights had completed their training, and I have to announce that I formed the knights five years ago, and I knew Artemis would be upset, and her pride might get the better of her. Speaking of Artemis, she and her hunters had stopped by several times over the past four years, to I spent time at the Citadel or my palace on Olympus, because I still hate Annabeth . When we played capture the flag with the hunters…well we've been wining more and more, ever since I began training the campers in melee combat, so now I have a small rivalry with Artemis, I can only imagine how she'll react when I explain about the knights. Zeus wanted to see the knights fighting for himself, so he summoned five of the biggest drakons I had ever seen, the knights defeated them easily, some of the knights used their matter abilities to mentally grab the drakons and slow them down, while the others found weak points in their armor, I was very pleased with the results, and so was Zeus, he at the next winter solstice meeting, he would the existence of the knights. I decided to pick Brandon as my second in command, and to show people that the knights are veterans, the knights marked themselves by carving an upside down cross on the forehead of their helmets, the cross was a crude drawing of my symbol of power riptide. The one that excited the knights the most would be having a student of their own to teach, and take them outside the Citadel for training against real monsters, something the original knights didn't get to do much. I now have ten veteran knights, all ready to teach a student, their names are, Brandon, Tristan, Hunter, Michael, Sarah, Alexis, Jenny, Avery, Vince and Drake, all of them combat ready, and tonight was the winter solstice, oh joy.

**Later that day, after the meeting.**

Good news and bad news, the good news is most of the gods took it well, and the new recruits arrived earlier, and are already going on training missions with their teachers, all over the country fighting monsters, the bad news would be Artemis, like I predicted, after Zeus told everyone about the knights, she immediately burst into anger, and demanded that the knights be disbanded. Thankfully Zeus was on my side, and told her that would never happen, she reluctantly stopped yelling, but she swore she get revenge on me for humiliating her and her hunters. So here I was telling the knights and their students how things went.

" Humiliated her, we did no such thing" said Hunter.

"She's just mad because theirs another group like hers now" said Alexis

" We are nothing like them, aside from the immortality we are nothing like them" said Brandon in a low voice.

"Alright everyone calm down, you all have students to teach, and I have campers to train" I said. And with that, they all dispersed to go train with their students. The count now was now ten teachers, ten students, but little did I know in a few months time it would be ten teachers, and nine students.

**Six months later**

**Brandon POV**

Me and Danny, my student, just finished fighting a hydra in the western Pennsylvania woods. It felt good to get out of the Citadel more often, anyway we were heading back to the helicopter we used to get here,(lord Persues trained us to use every vehicle at the Citadel) when my heightened senses kicked in, and without even thinking I took out my sword, and deflected an arrow that would have gone right through my neck. Danny was a little taken back by this sudden ambush, but quickly took out his sword, and we stood back to back listening before even more arrows coming so fast I could barley keep up, I was so distracted by the amount of arrows coming at us, I barley heard the thump of something hitting the ground behind me. I turned around to see the motionless form of Danny lying on the ground with multiple arrows in his body.

"DANNY" I shouted, I was so distracted that I didn't realize the wounds I'd suffered myself and was about to pass out from the loss of blood, I quickly activated the distress beacon on my gauntlet as I fell to the ground. I heard the sound of our attackers fleeing seeing victory, they moved so quietly it was hard to ear them even with my enhanced hearing. There was only one group that could move like that, the hunters of Artemis, that was my last thought before I blacked out.

**Later that night**

**Percy POV**

**I am in a dangerous mood at the moment, I am on my way to the thrown room to talk to Zeus. I just found out that two of my knights were attacked, Brandon, and his student Danny. Danny was killed, Brandon is just unconscious from loss of blood, he's still being treated at the Citadel infirmary. And we know who did it. The hunters of Artemis, we could tell from the arrows we found in Danny's body, I'd recognize them anywhere, however we don't know how many attacked them, must have been a lot to take down my best knight and his apprentice. I entered the thrown room, only to see Artemis and Zeus in a conversation, they stopped when they saw me.**

"**Persues, Artemis has informed me of what happened-**

"**WHAT HAPPNED WAS SHE AND HER HUNTERS ATTACKED MY KNIGHTS! I yelled.**

"**Persues, I understand your anger Persues, but Artemis took no part in the attack, nor did she order the twenty hunters to attack.**

"**Twenty hunters attacked two knights. One them not even a year in his training. What kind of group are you running? I asked Artemis she had her head down in shame, she looked up and said "Persues I will have those involved punished"**

"**And I'm sure your knights will live anyway" said Zeus.**

"**One of the knights that were attacked is unconscious, from loss of blood". I said**

"**And the other" Artemis asked. I thought I heard concern in her voice, but lets remember she hated the knights from the start.**

"**The other was an apprentice, not even a year in his training…He's dead"**

**Artemis practically ran out of the room, I thought I saw tears in her eyes.**

"**Persues we will discuss punishment for hunters later" Zeus said as he took off after Artemis.**

**They will pay. That's all I thought about. Me and Brandon will have our revenge.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank cder3 for his advice he gave me and some romance ideas, that I will put in this chapter. And one more thing, I have an idea for another story loosely based on the titans curse, but before I can start it I want to finish this story(or at least get a few more chapters in) and I need to know if I'm allowed to use creatures or the appearance of creatures without disclaiming because this new story has someone take the form of a creature from another series and uses the same weapons, vehicles and equipment, but it is not a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Percy POV

Me and Brandon were in a transport helicopter heading to meet Artemis and the twenty hunters that attacked Brandon and Danny. I had decided the punishment, single combat, although Artemis probably thought that I was bringing more knights, not one.

But all I needed was one. Brandon could easily defeat twenty hunters. I looked over at Brandon, he was now fully recovered, he was wearing the standard knight black hooded cloak, and skull like helmet, hiding his face of all emotion, strapped to his back were two swords, one was originally his, while the other was his now deceased apprentice Danny.

"Feeling nervous" I asked

"NO, I feel murderous"

"Good, but try to remember that you just need to defeat them, not kill them. When one knight defeats twenty hunters they'll back off."

"You sure I can't kill at least one of those prideful monsters" he asked, he wasn't joking.

"No, if you kill one of them that would ignite a war between the knights and the hunters, and Artemis is Zeus's daughter, so she clearly has favor of most of the gods, as most of them are Zeus's children".

"I think I could live with that"

"Okay then, Brandon I order you not to kill a hunter, understand"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now be ready were almost there"

Artemis POV

Me and my hunters waited in the small clearing in New Hampshire for Persues. I was worried for my hunters, no one knew much of Persues's knights, they mainly stayed in some secret fortress, and only came for training missions.

The only thing we do know is the obvious, Persues being the god of heroes, weapons, soldiers and the senses, means they are very well trained, well equipped, and they no doubt have the same matter abilities Persues has, this will be a tough fight for my hunters, just then a transport helicopter landed in the clearing, and two cloaked figures walked out, I recognized Persues, the other one must have been a knight see the skull helmet, which I heard was what they usually wear, but why is their only one, I their would be more for the single combat.

He walked over to me, the knight staying back a little looking at the hunters, but its easy to tell he was glaring at them, even with his mask on, and the hunters were glaring right back at him.

These hunters hated Persues's knights and still do, and there confident they could defeat the knights in single combat.

"Is this all of them" Persues asked

"Yes"

"Alright then lets get this over with"

"Why did you only bring one knight"

"I only need one, besides he's my best fighter and he's gotten better ever since your hunters killed his apprentice"

I was shocked, he would bring the knight my hunters attacked, I was worried he would get to enthusiastic in his fighting and end up killing one of the hunters, I was glad Annabeth did not take part in the attack, otherwise Persues would prefer execution over single combat. I still wonder why he chose single combat, not that I wasn't glad he did, because now theirs only a slim chance they would die.

Amanda the oldest out of the hunters stepped forward, looking confident and almost smug. She took out her bow, and the knight took out two swords, and the fight began.**(AN: I am sorry, but I didn't know how to make the fight between Brandon and the hunters, so use your imagination while we skip to the aftermath of the fight)**

My hunters were beaten, bruised, tired, and a few had broken bones, but other then that they were fine, and I was very thankful to Persues, his knight, Brandon could have easily killed a hunter on more then several times, but was stopped by Persues, speaking of Brandon, he didn't so much as have a scratch on him, he was clearly well trained.

The hunters while they were thankful they weren't dead, they hated the knights even more, but agreed to leave them alone. While the hunters went back to the camp, and Brandon boarded the helicopter, I went to go talk to Persues.

"Persues, can I speak with you"

"I guess"

"I just wanted to say thank you, you could have easily let Brandon kill my hunters, but you didn't"

"It was just the terms of the punishment, no deaths, that was it"

I looked into is reptilian like eyes, they were deep and I could see pain in them, then I did something that felt natural, I kissed him lightly on the lips, he looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you" I whispered, and left to catch up with the hunters.

Percy POV

This is bad, real bad I thought to myself as I walked back to the helicopter. She can't have feelings for me, can she, no that was just a thank you nothing more.

I walked into the helicopter, told the drone pilot to take us back to the Citadel. I sat down next to Brandon and decided I should tell him some bad news.

"Brandon I'm sorry to tell you this, but you aren't going to be getting a new apprentice"

"Wha-"

"Because, I have a new assignment, that I need you to do in a couple of years, and I need your full attention on it, so that means no apprentice, at least for a while, understood"

"Yes sir". I could tell he didn't like the idea of no new apprentice, but he needs some time to get over Danny's death, and this assignment is really important to me, and I want my best knight on it.

Seven years later

Lilly POV (who the heck is this?)

I. am. Bored.

Okay I do not do well in English, but hey, blame my dyslexia.

My name is Lilly Andromeda Daye, I'm twelve years old, I'm a dyslexic, and aside from English classes, my life isn't that bad. My mom, Emma Daye met my dad in the army, but dad had to leave for some reason, after my mom found out she was pregnant with me and had to leave the army, I guess that would make my dad look like a bad guy, but he isn't, before he left he made sure my mom had plenty of money to have a good life with me. Although I don't have that many friends, mainly because my yellow eyes scare people(who do we know that has yellow eyes). When I look in the mirror, it looks like I have the eyes of a raptor from Jurassic park. f

Anyway it was a normal day in school in a small town of Garland, Maine, population little under a thousand. I don't know why my mom moved here after she left the army, but thanks to the money dad left us we got the best house in town, I walked into the house and started to look for mom, she's usually home before I get out of school, I walked into the kitchen and found a terrible sight, my science teacher DR. Thorn standing over the lifeless form of my mother.

I just stood their, horrified. Thorn saw me and smiled. "Hello Lilly, I'm sorry to say this but it's time for you to die". And then he turned into some kind of lion creature, that's all I saw before I ran out of the house, I ran down the street, but the creature was catching up easily, when it was close enough in jumped in midair and would have had her had a black cloaked figure not interfered, tackling the creature to the ground, the cloaked figure got up and pulled out a pistol and without mercy shot the creature in the head and it turned to dust.

The cloaked man now turned to Lilly, she for some reason didn't feel threatened by him.

"Are you alright" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine, but who are you"

"My name is Brandon, I work for your Dad"

"MY DAD!"

**This seems like a good place to stop, I really want to type the first chapter for a new story I got, while it's still fresh in my head(and before football starts).**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right, not much action but there is some drama in this chapter, and please if you have any ideas for this story, I'm all ears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, there I said it, happy Rick.**

Lilly POV

I just stood their, staring at Brandon, who claimed to work for my dad, he was covered in black from head to toe with black hood and a skull like mask.

"You know it's rude to stare" he said.

"What, oh sorry"

He chuckled, "Come on, we better get you to camp, otherwise your dad will be mad at me, oh and I have something from your dad, two things actually" he said as he pulled out a three inch long metal cylinder, and a ring with a picture of a sword on it.

" What are they" I asked as Brandon handed them to me.

"Take the cylinder in your hand and picture it as a weapon".

I was confused but I did as he said, and pictured the cylinder as a gladius, a Roman short sword I read about from a book called weapons through the ages, the cylinder glowed and then their was a flash of light and instead of a cylinder, I now held a Roman gladius.

"Okay, not that that isn't cool, but what the heck is going on."

"I believe the term is what the Hades is going on."

"Huh."

"I'll tell you on the way to camp, hope you enjoy hiking."

" I do, but what if I lose these and what does the ring do"

"The ring encases you in armor, and don't worry about losing them, their enchanted to appear in your hand whenever you need them"

"Good, I do have a habit of losing small things"

"Alright then, let's get moving, I'll explain everything to you on the way to camp"

Brandon POV

By the time I finished telling Lilly everything, we were in New Hampshire, and she was surprised by what I told her, but she didn't seem to have a problem accepting it, but she seemed a little depressed, she probably still upset about the death of her mother.

"Alright I think we've covered enough ground for today will make camp here" I said, but as I finished talking all Hades broke loose, by the time I heard them we were surrounded by fifteen hellhounds, I took out both my swords, normally I could easily finish them all, but I had an untrained twelve year old girl with me, I looked over at Lilly and she already had her cylinder turned into a gladius, good at least she's alert, unfortunately glancing over at her was my mistake, I didn't notice the three hellhounds that jumped to attack me, I was on the ground and I could feel the hellhound ripping me to pieces, I couldn't get up.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE", there was suddenly a massive shockwave of that was so powerful it took a lot of my energy to withstand it, I already knew what it was, a matter burst, a massive burst of energy from someone with mind over matter abilities, the matter burst incinerates anything standing close by.

It caused most of the hellhounds to explode into dust, I stood up and saw Lilly panting, I'll have to tell her dad about this, I looked at the four remaining hellhounds in front of us and I was about to finish them of when a barrage of arrows beat me to it.

"Wonderful, there here" I mumbled to myself

"Who's here" Lilly asked, as about fifty girls walked into the clearing, with bows at the ready(some pointing them at me by the way).

"The hunters of Artemis"

Lilly POV

I looked at the fifty girls coming into the clearing, some were staring at me and some were glaring at Brandon, what's there problem, but then I remembered the murder the hunters committed on one of my dads knights and my look of confusion turned into a glare.

"Since when are the knights babysitters" one of the hunters yelled and some of them laughed at that.

"What the knights do is none of your concern" Brandon yelled back

Two girls stepped forward one looked around fifteen or sixteen and had spiky black hair, the other one looked about twelve years old, with auburn hair.

"Hunters set up camp for the night" the twelve year old said, who I assume was Artemis from what Brandon told me. As the hunters went to set up camp, Artemis and the spiky haired girl walked over to us.

"Hello Brandon" Artemis greeted, Brandon seemed surprised that Artemis knew his name, a new girl walked over and stood by the black haired girl, she had blonde hair and grey eyes, I don't know why but I feel like I should hate her.

"Can I ask what your doing with this girl" Artemis asked

"Escort mission, I am to take her to camp half-blood" Brandon replied, Artemis looked over at me and said "We can take her, were on are way there anyway", Brandon put one of his swords protectively in front of me.

"Like I'm gonna leave her alone with any of you, so you can brainwash her and have her do something she'll regret"

"If she wants to join the hunt that's her choice" the black hair girls said, and now I can literally feel Brandon getting madder.

"NO, she is absolutely forbidden to join the hunt, her father won't have it"

"Who's her father" Blondie asked, Brandon looked over at her, you couldn't see it because of his mask, but I swear he was grinning for some reason, like he knew how she would react, and it wouldn't be good"

"Perseus, god of heroes, weapons, soldiers and the senses" I was amazed that my dad is the god of all those things, everyone else was showing faces of shock and sadness, why sadness. The black haired girl seemed surprised, blondie looked like she was fighting back tears, Artemis looked surprised and sad for some reason.

"Do you mind if I ask you two some questions in private" she asked Brandon

"As long as I'm allowed to answer them" Brandon replied, we walked over to the center of the hunters camp, where the biggest tent was which I assumed was Artemis's, we walked in and the whole tent was lined with the furs of animals.

"Why didn't a satyr bring her to camp" Artemis asked Brandon

"Because a satyr would never be able to find her, unlike monsters who can still smell her blood"

"Why not"

"What are the two main clues that shows someone is a demigod"

"Dyslexia and ADHD" Artemis replied, I do have dyslexia, but not ADHD.

"Correct, but Perseus's children have the sixth sense, rather then ADHD, since he is the god of senses, so a satyr would have a hard time trying to find her, but a monster could still smell her blood"

"So is that why dad sent you, to protect me" I asked Brandon

He nodded

Wow, dad cares about me more then I thought.

"Since Lilly is the first demigod daughter of Perseus, we don't exactly know what kind of powers or abilities she will have, but we have thrown some theories together, based on what her fathers domains are".

"Can I hear some these theories" Artemis asked

Brandon sighed "I guess, I'm supposed to tell Lilly anyway… Well since her dad is the god of weapons, she'll most likely be a master at every weapon except for a bow an arrow, that's you and your brothers department, she obviously will have the sixth sense along with the matter abilities that the knights have, that's all we got".

Artemis seemed surprised at all the abilities I might have.

"And just why can't she join the hunt" Artemis asked.

"Maybe its because your hunters are a bunch of MURDERERS"

Artemis expression turned sad, Brandon told me what happened and why my dad hates Artemis, because her hunters murdered one of my dads knights that wasn't even a year in his training.

"Either way I think its her choice, so Lilly will you join the hunt"

Thalia POV

Me and Annabeth were in our tent and Annabeth was trying hard to fight back tears, I didn't understand why she cared if Percy had a kid, even though Annabeth didn't tell me the details of there breakup, but I could tell that Percy did break her heart, and everyone thought Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty.

"W-why d-did Percy have a k-kid" Annabeth asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know, but it certainly came as surprise, I thought Percy would be like Artemis or Hera, not having demigod kids, it never did seem like his thing to have demigod kids"

"Out of all the ways he could have tortured me, why did he have to choose this way" and that's when she broke into a series of sobs.

"Annabeth, I know this probably isn't the best time, but could you tell me what happened between you and Percy, and when we get to camp, I'll go and talk to him for you, if you want"

"I-I guess"

**A:N Annabeth still has feelings for Percy, Thalia's doesn't know the whole story AND you probably thought this was the end of the chapter, well it's not.**

Brandon POV

"What reason does she even have to join the hunt" I yelled

"Brandon" Lilly tried to get his attention

"She's only twelve years and you already want her to throw her life away"

"Brandon"

"What right do you even have to recruit half-bloods before they even get to camp, Lord Persues is the god of heroes, and you are wrongfully taking away his domain by recruiting half-bloods"

"BRANDON"

"WHAT"

"I don't have any intention of joining the hunters, after all dads done for me, I wouldn't do something like this to him"

"Thank gods you have some sense in you, and since were done here, were leaving" I activated the beacon on my gauntlet to signal for a chopper to pick us up, we stood up to leave, but Artemis stopped us.

"And what makes you think were done" she asked

"There's nothing else to talk about, or at least nothing I'm willing to talk about, simple as that" I replied

"Alright, then will see you at camp half-blood in a few day's, I need to talk to Perseus"

"I'm sure he'll want to talk to you about your recruiting" I replied and with that we left, we walked out the camp, earning a few glares from the hunters, we kept walking until we reached the area where the chopper would pick us up, but something was bothering me along the way, when Artemis said she was going to talk to Lord Persues, I thought I heard a little bit of excitement in her voice for some reason, which is strange because no one is ever excited about having to go talk, I wouldn't have even noticed it if it wasn't for my amazing sixth sense, even with it's still hard to tell, my thoughts were interrupted by Lilly.

"So am I going to meet my dad at camp"

"Yep, he is the camp director, since he is the god of heroes, and demigods are considered heroes, so you'll get to see him every day"

She brightened up at that, she'll need her dad around since her mom died, I couldn't help but blame myself for her mom's death, they were both under my protection and I failed, boy am I gonna get it. The chopper finally arrived, we boarded and flew off to camp half-blood, and I could literally feel Lilly's excitement, this is probably the first time somebody has been excited to see Lord Perseus, mainly because no one likes his dark and menacing attitude, or his reptilian like eyes, that almost screams obey me or you'll die, Lilly has the same kind of eyes, hair and similar features but she doesn't expect obedience from people like her dad, even though she could probably easily get obedience from anyone, maybe she'll have a good affect on him or vice versa.

**Next chapter, Lilly arrives at camp, and she meets her father, what will she think of him, and we will see more of Lilly's powers, I am accepting ideas for Lilly's powers, but they have to have something to do with Percy's domain, remember he is the god of heroes, weapons, soldiers and the senses.**

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know everyone hates authors notes but I will not feel like writing or updating for a few days, I just got back from the hospital after being in a car accident, I can't really think straight because of the pain medication and the headache from the concussion I have, but if anyone has any ideas for future conflicts, characters, enemies or ANYTHING, leave it in a review or pm me, I will take all ideas into consideration, Thank you.**


	10. Authors note

Alright just to let you all know I have been fine for a while I just have know idea on how to set up the meeting between Lilly and Percy, and I have been working on some new demigods as Percy's kids, and since Percy is the god of soldiers they will take names and personalities from soldiers I have read about or seen in movie's.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Back! Just to give you some info on the fic, Percy does have more demigod kids besides Lilly, around a dozen, and the reason he has them, he feels they will make him happy since he notices all the other gods take pride in their children, and Percy's children will be based on soldiers I have read about and seen in movies. Oh, and to say what Lilly looked like in the previous chap, she has straight jet black shoulder length hair, and is of average height for her age. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Hello-Radio talk and character thoughts_

**Percy POV**

Percy was trying to distract himself from the fact that the first of his children(whether or not I have more out their at the moment, I'm not telling), Lilly is coming to camp, but going over the camp reports with Grover, and Chiron(who is in wheelchair form), wasn't exactly the best distraction, but he had nothing else to do, he had upgraded the citadels defenses with every piece of defense equipment ever used in history, he had taught himself in using his powers so much he could beat down most gods with a flick of his hand, and on top of it all he was nervous, nervous at the fact that an hour ago he received a message from the citadel communications tower, that Brandon requested a transport helicopter, he wasn't worried about Lilly flying, as Zeus said he would allow his children in his domain as a gift after the hunters murdered one of his knights, he was nervous because the reason Brandon called for the helicopter was because Brandon said they encountered some unpleasant company, AKA the Hunters. Grover noticed my nervousness and tried to calm me down with some small talk.

"So Perseus when is Lilly going to get here"?

"Any minute now" I replied, not really wanting to get into a conversation.

"Why didn't you simply send a Satyr to get her, why one of your knights" Chiron asked

"A Satyr would have trouble finding her, as she only has dyslexia" I replied

"Why does she-"

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

I looked down at my wrist and saw that my communicator was receiving a transmission and opened the link.

"_Lord Perseus."_ Brandon's voice greeted from the other side of the link.

"Brandon, please tell me you're not calling because you ran into more trouble." I asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

_"Uh, no sir the mission was a success, me and Lilly are landing on the other side of half blood hill now, we will see you in the big house."_

"Very well and... is Lilly alright?"

_"She's just tired and upset about the loss of her mother."_

I sighed, this was going to be tough, not only was this the first time he come into contact with one of his kids, face to face, he was also terrible with comforting other people, it was easier with his old, happy optimistic, kind, mortal, weak and CHEATED self.

"Alright, I'll see you and her here in few minutes, out"

_"Yes sir."_ And with that, Percy cut the communication and sighed yet again, this was indeed going to be tough and no amount of drones was going to be able to help.

"Chiron, Grover, could you please leave so I can talk to my daughter". They complied and left the Thirteenth Olympian alone in the Big House, to talk to his daughter.

**Brandon POV**

Finally out of that damn flying death machine, he did not care if the CV-22 Osprey was the most modern type of transport helicopter available, he has always been afraid of heights, it is something nobody knows not even lord Persues knew of his fear, his fear of heights wasn't as great when he was a kid, since he had been moved around in helicopter and cargo planes before in the army, he only flew when he was ordered to or when the situation deemed it necessary, in other words. He hated flying.

"Hey Brandon" Lilly said as they were walking down the hill towards the big house.

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone staring at us" He broke away from his thoughts of flying and looked around, he noticed that a lot of campers were staring at them, and he did not like the looks Lilly was getting from the Ares kids.

"WHAT ARE YOU LITTLE SH*T STAINS LOOKING AT!" Brandon suddenly yelled.

Now you see demigods have faced many horrors, monsters that would make battle hardened marines wet their pants, creatures so large that they could destroy entire cities. They would rather face any of those then to face a pissed off Brandon, who was part of the most dangerous and deadly organization, under command of one of the most powerful beings in the world. Oh yes, they would rather face any of those then him.

"Was that really necessary?" Lilly asked as she watched all the demigods scramble away as if their very lives depended on, which they probably did if they chose to stay and stare a second longer.

"Probably not, but I am in a bad mood right now" Brandon replied.

"What put you in a bad mood?" Lilly asked.

At that question, Brandon stiffened. "Uh, nothing" he said cautiously replied as to not give away any hints that his fear usually left him in a bad mood afterwards.

"No, no, something put you in a bad mood and it wasn't the hunters, you calmed down two hours after that."

"Lilly honestly it nothing." he really didn't want her digging into this. But sadly she pressed on.

"And the only thing that happened between now and then was... "The face she made looked like she won the Nobel prize.(which mind you is a larger possibility for a child of Perseus since they don't have ADHD they have enhanced senses instead)

'_Oh great' _wa_s_ the sad thought that went through Brandon's head when he saw that face.

"Your afraid of flying aren't you!" Lilly pretty much shouted, good thing he scared the demigods away, they would have heard if they were around.

"Shut up!" Brandon hissed at her

"Why, it's kind of funny that a knight of one the most powerful organizations in the world, is afraid of heights". She stated.

"It is not funny" Brandon growled. "Now shut up, were here." Brandon said as they reached the front of the big house.

"You go in, I stay out." I said

"Don't you have to give a report or something?" she asked hoping he would say yes, despite being excited to see her dad, I could tell she was little nervous.

"I'll wait till all the father, daughter mushy stuff is over."

she glared at me, and I just grinned and motioned for her to go inside she sighed and walked in.

**Percy POV **

There she was, his daughter. It still surprises him how much she looked like him, she had shoulder length jet black hair, stood of average for a twelve year old girl, and most of all her eyes, exactly like his, dark yellow reptilian like eyes that put fear in your heart and would make you do anything other then get on this person's bad side.

She walked in and took about six steps from the door and then she noticed him, a curious look was on her face, before she looked him in the eye and realization came on her face at who she was looking at.

For three minutes she just stood there, until Percy realized that she was at a loss for words. He calmly got out of his chair and walked over to her, when he made it to her, he could see nervousness in her eyes, he got down on one knee and hugged her and said

"I am so sorry Lilly." she just listening t what he had to say, so he continued

"This wasn't how I hoped it to be, I had Brandon watching you for years to make sure you were safe, and I did everything I could to make you and your mother happy, I even advised your mother to move to Main, because of the low monster population...sigh... but none of that worked, I still failed you and your mother."

Percy sat there still hugging Lilly and then she in turn hugged him, and she started crying silently, through her tears she managed to say

"Thank you...dad."

Percy was happy, happier then he had ever been in a long time, one of his children accepted him as her father.

_"Now just to worry about the rest"_ Percy thought to himself.

Percy stood up and led her to the table, and they both sat down, when she finally calmed down enough to talk, she just told him about her life in Garland per his request, and Percy told about camp and how he changed it, **(A:/N How he changed it and what he changed will be told in the next chapter)** this continued for about thirty minutes, until Lilly looked like she just remembered something and an evil smirk crossed her face, and Percy was wondering what she just thought of.

"Hey dad you want to know something about Brandon that no one else knows." Now that caught Percy's interest. Something about his lieutenant he didn't know about, he nodded somewhat cautiously, not shore if was going to like what he was about to hear, Lilly then proceeded to tell him.

"He's afrai-" she started only for the doors to burst open and Brandon running in and yelling

"DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

Lilly then started laughing so hard she fell on the floor, and was apologizing to his commander for the interruption and Percy pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that thing at camp were definitely going to get interesting.

**Done! Finally and hopefully I'll update more frequently from now on, this was mainly a filler and to get the daddy, daughter stuff out of the way.**

**Oh, and I still need a conflict idea for this story, if any one has any ideas, PM me. **

**Review! Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In this chapter we find out how Percy changed the camp and Lilly will start training. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

_Radio talk and character thoughts._

**Percy POV**

"So she openly tried to recruit her?" Percy asked through clenched teeth, trying to remain calm, so as to not crush everything in the Big house (including Brandon) with his telekinetic abilities.

"Yes sir, they didn't seem to care when I told them that she was forbidden to join, or that you gave explicit orders for her not to, they still attempted." Brandon summed up to his lord.

"And you say they are coming here?" Percy asked

"Yes my lord, for what purpose I do not know"

"There coming here to try and heal their pride from when they lost to us at capture the flag last time, we have been beating them more and more lately. Tell me Brandon, how many hunters were there?"

"I counted at least fifty, sir."

"Well that won't be much fun." I muttered, since there are over three hundred campers, including the minor gods' kids, whenever the hunters came to camp, not all the campers could participate because of the large number of campers and the smaller number of hunters, so that means fifty hunters vs. fifty campers in capture the flag.

"Brandon, when Lilly is done getting the tour from Grover, I want her abilities tested, she will be participating in capture the flag, and I want her ready."

"Yes sir." Brandon saluted, and I dismissed him so he could get Lilly ready.

**Lilly POV**

Lilly was absolutely amazed at the camp, for one there are over three hundred campers, two, all the different stuff you could do, and three the amazing weapons.

Grover, who is half goat by the way, said a lot of the activities they do now were my dad's idea when he took over as camp director. There were medical classes where campers learned how to treat wounds when nectar or ambrosia weren't available, there was monsters class where campers learned about different types of monsters and how to combat them, the people who taught these classes were referred to as veterans, who are campers that have been here for a few years, and my favorite so far was an obstacle course, a group of campers had to make from one end to the other and take the flag at the end, as they were being fired at by enchanted crossbows mounted on tripods, that didn't need anyone too shoot them and they didn't need to be reloaded, they just swerved in the direction of a camper and started shooting, Some of the campers were armed with crossbows that also didn't need reloading and when they fired at the turrets they would explode into that Greek fire stuff, other had swords and deflected the bolts or got close enough to destroy the crossbows.

"Hey Grover, what if a camper gets hit by one of the turrets?" I was a little curious, like what if someone got hit the neck or head.

"The bolts are enchanted so that instead of killing someone, you'll only get a decent sized bruise." He said.

"What about the turrets that get destroyed?"

"There self repairing, they'll be back up and shooting for the next group in about twenty minutes."

Now I thought that was cool, Grover told that this was sort of like the main exercise for campers; it gave them good reflexes and teamwork abilities.

"Your dad supplies different types of weapons for them and even upped the security, we used to just rely on the magical borders to keep monsters out, but Persues didn't want us getting lazy, so now we watch towers with ballista's on top along the property line and constant border patrols." Grover explained

"Why doesn't my dad supply the camp with more modern weapons, I mean it seems kind of stupid since some of the monsters I've heard of would use those swords as tooth picks." **(A:N/ This is where I to question the PJO series their parents are gods that can make almost anything out of thin air, yet they send their kids to fight monsters sometimes, five times their size with oversized knives... That is bad parenting in my opinion)**

Grover seemed to get a little nervous at that, but explained anyway. "Your dad tried to arm demigods with more modern weapons, but most of the other Olympians wouldn't allow it, they felt it was breaking tradition."**(A:N/ Best I could come up with as to why the gods wouldn't give their kids modern day weapons, I mean come on would any of you want to fight the Minotaur or a Hydra or a Cyclops with a sword or an M16A1 rifle with an M203 40mm grenade launcher, seriously which one, but don't get me wrong there still great books)**

"So dad substitutes by using enchanted weapons that, kind of mimic them."

"Yeah your dad is the god of heroes, so it's his job to take care of them as best he can, so when a majority of the gods declined his suggestion for modern weapons he did the next best thing." He gestured to the demigods that managed to get to the other side of the obstacle course and succeeded in getting the flag, and the turrets that weren't destroyed stopped firing, the obstacle course was a mess of knocked over crates and barrels that were used for cover, but Lilly noticed that they repairing and repositioning themselves. She could see how this course was helpful; it enhanced your reflexes and helped you work on your speed.

"What about the camps defenses, I mean do you just rely on Thalia's tree to keep them out"?

Grover scratched the back of his head, "We used to, but that another thing that changed when your dad came, we now have four story towers along the property line, armed with ballista's and border patrols working between the towers, so now we have a lot more security then before."

"Oh, so what else changed when my dad came?" She asks, genuinely curious about the changes that have happened when her dad showed up.

"Well the tests are one thing."

"Tests?"

"Yeah, they determine what your specialty is, like some Apollo kids are better with medicine then archery, so they would determined best as a medic, and some kids are strategists, frontline fighters, scouts, aerial combat, artillery support, support fighters or naval warfare, which was the least surprising considering who your dad's dad is."

Lilly thought about and the whole process to her seemed a little confusing but organized, it would make sense that that some demigods would specialize in different areas then most.

"So what demigods are usually in what category?"

"Well Athena's kids are obviously the strategists, frontline fighters almost always Ares, scouts are Apollo and Hermes, aerial fighters are Zeus and Poseidon" Lilly gave him a questioning look at the Poseidon part" Poseidon's kids are VERY good on the Pegasus, since he did create horses and all, but back on topic, artillery is Hephaestus since they build most of the stuff and a lot of them are good frontline fighters and trap experts, support fighters are usually Apollo, and the Poseidon kids obviously lead the navy with the help of the other kids and the minor demigods...well there all pretty much well rounded in all areas."

Lilly could see how everyone would fit into this system, and she had seen the areas were they kept all the heavier stuff, the artillery she saw was mobile ballista's and catapults along with trebuchets and other mobile artillery that could be found from the height of the Roman empire to the medieval ages and the navy when she and Grover had past the docks were small and large yachts armed with mounted crossbows, ballista's and rotating catapults.

"So when am I going to take the test?"

"I'm sure your dad has something planned for you since you are the first demigod of Perseus to show up."

"Lilly." someone from behind them called, and they saw it was Brandon wearing his knight gear, coming towards them while the Campers**(A/N; IF you can call them that now)** were giving him a wide berth... hey they maybe tough, but no one wants to anger a guy who could probably crush you wave of his hand, doing so is probably hazardous to ones health.

He soon reached them and spoke to Lilly.

"Lilly I need you to come with me to the training arena, your father wants me to test and train you."

"What for?" I asked since I pretty much just got here today.

"Your father wants you to participate in capture the flag against the hunter's and he wants you to be ready."

"Whoa, aren't we moving a little fast here?" Grover asked

"His daughter, he'll decide how to train her, now let's go!"

I already knew this was going to be a very hard test... I hate tests.

**FINALLY!**

**I seriously need to update faster because all these ideas I get over the months I don't update and feel like I'm adding to many elements to the story and eventually everyone is going to get lost on this story, including me. Anyway this chapter was just to show what changes were done at the camp since Percy took over.**

**Tell me what you think! **


End file.
